First Steps Into Hell
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: What if he fell in love with an ordinary person with an extraordinary family? Better inside; Callum/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Yes; I'm writing a new 'Bill' story; Callum/OC preferably. I've been thinking about writing this one for a while and, after reading a story on here a few weeks ago, I've finally found my inspiration!

**Disclaimer**: Note the 'Dis' part. Oh; but I do own my OC.

* * *

_**And you're sitting in the front row,  
Wanna be first in line,  
Waiting by my window,  
Giving me all your time,  
You could be my hero.**_

Her dark brown hair stuck to her cheeks as she walked through the rain; clutching her dark green coat around her mid-sized frame. She tried to make herself look acceptable before she came here; before she came to do something she wasn't too sure she wanted to do. Her black eyeliner was slightly smudged around her grey/blue eyes; mascara framing her top lashes.  
She walked into the station with her head low; her hair falling around her face. She swallowed the bile which she could feel rising in her throat and looked up at the man at the desk; trying to avoid his eyes.

Sergeant Callum Stone let out another sigh of boredom as he tried to finish off yesterdays report. The clock had just reached eight-thirty pm so most of the relief was either at home or at the pub. The latter seemed the more appropriate one.  
What he wouldn't do to be there with them tonight.  
He looked up as a woman; she looked around 20, walked into the station. She was wet, most likely from the rain, yet by her stance, head bowed low, she looked as though she was crying. She wouldn't meet his eyes even when she finally looked up at him.

'What can I do for you love?' He asked in what he hoped was his most comforting voice.

She took a deep breath in and swallowed once again; she didn't know why she was here, nor why she was doing this. It would be so much easier if she would just forget it, walk away and pretend it never happened. But the guilt of that it may happen to someone else was almost too much to bear.  
'I um-' she took in a breath and started again; her voice was scared, almost child like 'I want to report a rape' She said, feeling her hands shaking and her heart beating a million miles per hour.

Callum nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper 'Your own?' He guessed; upon seeing her nod, he walked around the reception counter and led her over to the side door; his hand hovering behind her back as to allow her to walk in first.  
'Would you like someone else to do this Miss...?' Callum began, realising that he didn't actually know her name.

'Addison. Addison Tyler' The woman said as she sat down in one of the seats gingerly, clutching her hands together in her lap 'And yeah. I would; if you don't mind' She said; still not meeting her eyes.  
Callum nodded and stood up 'Just wait here, I'll go call someone down and make you a cup of tea' He gave her a small smile which told her that she was brave for what she was doing and left the room; leaving Addison to try and quell her shaking hands.

* * *

DS Stevie Moss walked down into reception to see Callum holding a still hot cup of tea 'Alright?' She asked him as he handed her the tea for Addison 'What's the situation?' The blonde asked in a soft voice.

'Addison Tyler came in not 15 minutes ago. Said that she had been raped. I've led her into the interview room until we can see what the story is' Callum explained as Stevie nodded.

'Okay. Thanks Callum' Stevie said as she walked over to the side room and pushed open the pale yellow door, stepping in and closing the door behind her.  
She looked at the young woman who was trying to quell her shaking. Addison was scared in so many ways. She didn't know why she was doing it; she didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't think she had thought this through very well; all she knew was that she figured it was the right thing to do.

'Addison? My names DS Stevie Moss. Could you tell me what happened?' Stevie asked gently. Addison took a small sip of the tea the blonde DS placed in front of her and took a deep breath. Slowly and softly, she began to tell her story.

* * *

After a while; Addison and Stevie emerged from the small room. Callum looked up and gave the brown haired woman a small, reassuring smile. Addison gave one back as best she could before looking down at the floor, playing with the sleeves of her jacket.

'Thank you Addison. Now, we've going to give you a call because you're going to have to come back in and give us a detailed statement of what happened. Erm...' Stevie looked around 'Callum; do you think you could give Miss Tyler a lift home? I don't see the rain easing up any time soon'

The uniformed sergeant nodded and moved around the counter, giving Ben instructions to mind it until he came back 'Sure thing. Come on' Callum motioned for Addison to follow him into the station.

The younger woman followed closely behind the taller man, ignoring the unnerving feeling she had in her stomach while walking through the station.

'Anywhere particular you'd like to go?' Callum asked as they walked through custody and out into the blistering wind where the cars were parked.

Addison shook her head 'Not really. It's going to be bad enough that I'm coming home in a police car' She gave a small laugh as Callum opened the car door for her.  
'But you've done nothing wrong' Callum pointed out as he closed the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side.

Addison shrugged 'Doesn't really matter. My Dad doesn't like police' She said softly as Callum pulled out of the station car park and onto the road.

'So what'd you do?' Callum asked after a moment's silence.

'Nothing really. Dad seems to think that he gives me money so I don't have to work' Addison said; her head resting against the cold window.

'That would be nice' Callum chuckled as he stopped at a red light.

Addison sniffed slightly and shrugged a shoulder 'Sometimes; it would be nice to be able to earn my own money. I don't want to rely on him forever' She explained as Callum drove up a long driveway, seeing a large house in front of him.  
The front door opened and a balding man, around fifty, stepped out; a grim look on his face.

Callum was positive his heart stopped in his chest when he saw who her father was 'That your Dad?' He asked.  
Addison nodded as the car came to a stop 'Yeah' She replied as she took off her seatbelt and opened the door 'Thanks for the ride' She said quietly as her father walked over to the car.

Before he did reach the car though; Callum pulled out a card and handed it to her 'If you need me; anytime, you give me a call' He said; placing it in her hand.  
Addison nodded and placed it in her jacket pocket; jumping slightly as the car door was pulled open.

Her father looked at Addison and smiled at her; though she could see that it wasn't in his eyes 'Addison; sweet heart, go up into the house and have Maria make you something to drink' He said as he ran a hand though her hair. Addison nodded once before walking up the stairs into the house.

Addison's father leaned into the car 'Sergeant Stone. How nice of you to drop my daughter off' Callum knew that he wasn't saying it in a friendly manner.  
'Just doing my job' Callum replied.

'Let's keep it that way then' He slammed the door closed and walked back up to the house.

If Callum Stone knew who Addison's father was; then maybe he wouldn't have taken this case. He could feel the anger and hate pulsing through his veins as he watched Addison's father turn and wave sarcastically at him as he started the engine and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! They make my day!

**Disclaimer**: Read first chapter.

* * *

_**You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again**_

'Callum Stone?' Addison's father, Dennis, said as she sat on the cream coloured couch with her head in her hands 'Why were you driven home in a police car?' He asked, crouching down in front of his only daughter.

Addison looked up from him, her mind pleading for her eyes not to give her game face away 'Be-because Jess and me got into a bit of a tiff at the club. It's nothing' She felt her throat close up with the dryness; trying to hold back the tears which she knew were going fall at any moment.

'What kind of tiff?' Dennis pushed as his hands clenched the tight dark blue jeans Addison was wearing, making her wince slightly.

The younger woman sighed and rolled her head back 'Some woman in the toilets called Jess a slag and it just kicked off. I was trying to break it off' She said in a bored tone, trying to hide the fact that she was so shaken and scared at that moment, she wanted a shower and to crawl into bed.

'How'd you get those scratches on your arm?' He pushed.

Addison looked down at her arm and saw four scratch marks on her arm; marks which she knew were caused by _him_. She knew if she told her father the truth all hell would break loose. He would use all his contacts to track the man down and make him pay for what he did to his sweet little girl; so Addison shrugged and said 'One of the bitches got me. No biggie Dad' She stood up and gave a false yawn 'Look Dad; I'm exhausted. I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed'

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang; Dennis reluctantly stood up and nodded. He walked over to the door and pulled it open, Addison saw who was at the door and, for a split second, she was sure she was going to faint. _He_ was here. The man who made her feel so small and insignificant. All he did was smile at her and walk into the threshold.  
'Goodnight Dad' Addison said, willing her mouth to speak and her legs to move so she could leg it out of there as fast as she could.

She should have known he was going to be here_**. **Of course he would be here you dunce. He's your Dad's right hand man, of course he would be here._ Everything in her body screamed that what she had done today; reporting her rape to the police was the worst thing she could have done, especially since he was known to her; she knew if her father got sniff of what he had done to her; God, there would be an all out war.

With tears in her eyes, she lowered herself into the hot bathtub and submerged her head under the warm water, holding her breath before the need for air because too much for her. When she pulled herself up from the water; the tears had all ready began to fall so hard that she didn't know if they would ever stop.

* * *

Callum walked through the corridors; a cream coloured file in his hands. He had pulled everything he could on this man; he knew who he was and what he could do. He had seen it first hand. The vacant look on the dead kid's face with a single gunshot wound to the back of the head.  
This single man, this man who had the vulnerable, independent daughter, ran Sun Hill's underworld. He was the king pin. Been brought in for everything from drugs to cold blooded murder. And his daughter and late wife had been caught in the middle of it.

He should have recognised Addison's name; he had met her when she was just a kid. He was a PC back then when they raided her father's house on suspicion of firearm offences; but, as per usual, he got away with it. Just like he got away with everything.  
'Dennis Tyler' Callum said as he handed the file to Stevie.

The blonde haired woman looked intrigued 'As in _the_ Dennis Tyler. The one who makes everyone, including law enforcement, shiver in their boots?'She opened the file to see the smug face of Addison's father staring back at her.

'Addison's father. Just thought you should know' Callum said.

Stevie nodded 'He was suspected of the murder of nineteen year old Joshua Derricks. He was executed' She said sadly as Callum shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably 'No evidence though'  
'Everyone knew he did it' Callum stated as he let his arms fall limp by his sides.

'How is Addison when you dropped her home?' Stevie asked as she closed the file and placed it on her desk.  
Callum gave a small shrug 'Good as can be expected I suppose. Think she's a bit shaken up' He explained.  
Stevie looked down 'Well I suppose I'd better get on with this. Do you think that you and PC Gayle could go get the CCTV from the club where she was raped? See if there's anything there?' She asked hopefully.

Callum nodded and began to move away. He knew that they would have to tread lightly on this case; there was a lot depending on it. He knew that if Addison's father had gotten whiff about who _may_ have hurt his little girl, there would be bloodshed all around, plus the media would have a field day.  
He thought of Addison as a nice, shy girl who only wanted to be out of her father's shadow. To make her own name for herself and not because people feared who her father was.

The last time he had the displeasure of meeting Dennis was when he was involved in the drug smuggling from Cuba. Addison and her mother were out of town thankfully, but there were words and threats thrown between him and Dennis, and more then once was there a punch thrown. He had promised himself, even if it was at the start of his career or the end, he _was_ going to put Dennis Tyler away for a long time; it was never a case of _if_ but _when_.

'Come on Ben; we have work to do' And he meant it in more ways then one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to _133, LRC. Smith133_ and _EmmyLovett _ for the reviews; thanks for having faith in my writing!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nada. Only Addison is my own awsome creation.

_

_**I feel these four walls closing in,  
face up against the glass I'm looking out.  
Is this my life I'm wondering?**_

Addison looked at the pale, daunt looking face which stared back at her. If she didn't know better, she would have never assumed that was her own face in the mirror. Her stomach clenched as she felt a wave of sickness come over her.  
Picking up her foundation, she gently rubbed it onto her skin, trying her hardest to hide the large black bags which were slowly forming over her eyes, trying to colour her skin again. 

Her hands were shaking more then they should. It had been the same thing for the past week. She would wake up in the morning, feeling lower then low on the inside. And when she would walk down stairs, she would see _him_. The man who made her this way.  
She would turn and walk the other way; knowing that she should tell the police that she knows who did it too her. But she couldn't.  
She knew that they had to figure it out for themselves. Because if her dad got sniff of this; that would be it. 

'Addison?' A Phillipino woman poked her head through the door of the bathroom and looked at the brunette woman 'A police officer is here to see you' 

Addison turned to look at the housekeeper and gave her a smile which they both knew didn't reach her eyes. Maria was the only one who knew about the rape and who had done it. Everytime _he_ was in the room, Maria would find some way to get Addison out the room. 

'Did he say who it was?' Addison asked as she placed the mascara down on the white ceramic basin and walked towards the smaller woman.  
Maria shook her head 'No. But he is quite handsome' She said in a hushed tone as Addison walked past her. 

The younger woman gave a smile and walked down the stairs out into the gallery. Her father was standing there, having a stare off with Sergeant Stone.  
'What's up?' Addison said, walking down the last of the stairs in a cautious manner. 

Callum looked over at Addison and gave her a small smile 'I just wanted to talk to Addison about an incident which occurred the other day' 

'With what happened at the club?' Dennis said; looking over at Callum with a small look of disbelieving in his eyes. 

Callum looked at Addison and nodded; knowing that she must have told her father that something else had happened 'Yeah. Just a few questions for her'  
Dennis shook her head 'Not without me around you can't' He said; stepping menacingly towards Callum. 

'Dad, please' Addison said quietly; but Dennis ignored her. 

'You've always had it in for me and my family _Sergeant_ Stone from day one. And now you're going to talk to Addison and make up things that aren't there. Like you always do' Dennis growled. 

Callum took a step towards Dennis; he was at least a head taller then Addison's father; but Dennis still looked more frightening 'I'm not here to accuse your daughter of anything. She's just helping us with our enquires' 

Dennis shook her head 'You're not questioning my daughter without a lawyer present' He said; raising his voice slightly. 

Callum shook his head 'She doesn't need a lawyer' He said a bit louder. 

Addison looked down and said quietly 'I was raped dad' 

This seemed to stop the two men from arguing further; Dennis spun his head around to face his little girl 'What did you just say?' 

Addison felt the atmosphere change immensely. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her hands were shaking; mouth so dry. She swallowed deeply and said 'Sergeant Stone isn't here about the fight at the club; he's here because I was raped' 

Dennis looked furious as he stepped away from the two people and turned his back; blinking away tears 'This is why you've been off all week isn't it. Not because you were feeling sick. It was because of this' He turned back around and looked at Addison 'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked, his voice deadly low. 

Addison stayed quiet and looked down at her feet; the shame washing over her. Callum decided to stay out of this for the time being. 

'Why didn't you tell me?' Dennis shouted; making Addison jump 'Do you know who did it to you?' He said, more quietly. 

Addison shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks 'No' But Callum saw that she was lying. 

Dennis nodded and stayed quiet before walking away from Addison and Callum. The two of them stayed quiet before Addison's sobs wrenched Callum from his thoughts and over to her.  
'Are you going to be okay?' He asked her gently. 

Addison shook her head and tried to wipe her tears from her cheeks 'I know-' She tried again 'I know who did it. But I can't say anything' She sniffed as he placed his arms around her in a hug. 

Callum narrowed his eyes 'Is it someone your father knows?' He asked, pulling back from her. 

Addison stayed quiet and Callum took that as his answer 'Alright. Listen to me. You can tell me who did this to you and I promise you you'll stay safe' 

Addison looked up 'How can you promise that?' She exclaimed, wiping away her remaining tears. 

'Because I'll personally make sure you're safe. And I'll do anything to keep it that way' Callum said; looking at her. Seeing how alone and scared she was made his heart ache more then it should. 

Addison smiled weakly at him 'Why are you doing this?' She said softly, hearing things smashing in the next room. 

Callum thought it through, he honestly didn't know why. It was just another case, something that he was supposed to investigate and then forget about. But when he saw that her father was Dennis Tyler; everything changed for him. Here, she stood before him; so strong, so brave. She tried so hard to do things for herself; and then he found his reason for wanting to help her.  
'Because you deserve better then this. A better life. One where you're not terrified. One where you can do so much more with your life' 

Addison sighed and looked down 'Please; just, believe me when I say that, I really can't tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself' She swallowed deeply as Callum nodded. 

'Offer still stands; if you need something, even if its just to talk. Gimme a call' Callum nodded and lifted his hat back to his head and nodded once to her 'I'll be in touch' 

He walked out the door and smiling to himself as he heard what Addison replied with; thinking that he hadn't heard her.  
_'I hope so'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to _DarknessDeadly_ for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**This is the chapter where we get into some more darker themes. You have been warned.  
**

**Still don't own anyone except Addison.**

**

* * *

**

Addison jumped slightly as something else smashed against the wall. She sat down on the bottom stair with her head in her manicured hands. Her hair falling around her face as the tears fell.  
A hand on her shoulder made her look up and see Maria sitting down next to her.  
'Hasn't he calmed down yet?' She asked.

Ever since she was a child, Maria had been to one to look after her. She had looked at her like her own daughter. She would look after Addison when her father was in court, work or even the occasional jail sentence. Her mother had died long ago when she was still a baby and Maria was the one to pick up the slack. So Addison didn't really know any different.

'No. He's still raging about this. He knows that I know who did it Maria and that's why he's mad' Addison sobbed as she tried to wipe her eyes with a soft white tissue.

Maria pulled Addison close and rubbed her arm up and down 'You should tell him sweetie. Tell that Sergeant Stone'  
Addison shook her head 'I can't. Maria, god I can't. You know what Dad will do' She continued to sob as the tears fell harder and more things smashed in the other room.

'Blimey, I'm gonna have my work cut out for me tonight' Maria joked as Addison chuckled a little.

Addison stood up and held her back up straight and head held high 'Aright. I um, need him to stop this' She felt her resolve weakening before pulling herself up on it 'I think 'm about to pass out' She joked.  
Maria nodded and stood up also 'You tell that Sergeant Stone first'

'Yeah. God; Dad's going to flip when he finds out that Mark, the man who he trusted though everything, did this...' Addison burst out crying again.

_'Mark_?' Dennis exclaimed as he walked into the room; his face one of extreme anger 'He did this to you?' He stepped forward.

Addison swallowed and knew she couldn't lie now 'Yes' She said, her voice barely a whisper.  
Dennis let out a throaty growl and threw the glass which was in his hand at the pure white wall; leaving a brown stain dripping down onto the white marble floor 'I'll kill 'im' He said; storming back into the study and pulling open his locked desk draw; pulling out a gun and tucking it into the back of his pants.

'Daddy no!' Addison said as she ran into the study and saw her dad place the gun into his pants.

'Addison. Fuck off! If he does this to you...' Dennis took a deep breath before pulling out his mobile '...Just piss off' He said to Addison before pushing her to the gro9und and storming out the house.

Maria ran over to Addison and picked the sobbing girl off the ground; 'Call Callum Maria. Tell him what Daddy's going to do' She sobbed as Maria nodded and grabbed the office phone and dialling the number on the small card she kept with her. Just in case.

* * *

'What is is Sir?' Callum asked as he walked into CID to come face to face with DCI Neil Manson in his office.

Neil looked at Callum and said 'There's been a shooting. One Mark Fellos. Sound familiar?' He asked the sergeant who had straight away stood up.  
'Dennis Tyler's man. What happened?' Callum asked as the two of them began walking towards the court yard.

'Apparently he was shot...' Neil gave an uncomfortable look before saying 'In the genitalia area, before being left to bleed out on the side of the road'  
Callum nodded; he knew who did this straight away 'Did he survive?' He asked, knowing that if he didn't die then, then as soon as he was released from hospital he would be.

'No. Long dead before uniform found him. They got a tip off from Maria Kings. She works for Dennis Tyler' Neil said as he pushed open the door and walked into the night air.

Callum nodded 'Yeah. We've met. How's Addison?' He asked; earning a suspicious look from Neil.  
'She's at home with PC Ryder. Leon and Kirsty is bringing Dennis back here for interviewing' He explained as Callum walked over to the car and unlocked it.

'I'm going to see how Addison's doing' He said as he pulled the car door closed without waiting for an answer from his superior.

* * *

When he walked in; the sight was not an unfamiliar one. He saw Addison and Maria on the cream leather couch; Maria's arms around the younger woman as she wept into her shoulder. He could hear the words 'It's my fault' coming from her mouth.

Callum nodded to Maria who nodded back 'Addison. How are you?' He asked her as Maria stood up and Callum sat down.  
'How do you think. My father just killed a man because I accidentally let it slip that he raped me!' She said as more tears poured down her cheeks.

'It wasn't your fault. He made his own decision Addison. You know that' Callum said.  
Addison nodded and sniffed 'He's going to jail now isn't he?'  
Callum nodded 'Most likely' There was no point lying about it; she was an adult after all.

Maria pointed to the phone 'I'll call Jess for you Addison' She said before exiting the room.

Addison sighed and wiped her eyes with the tissue 'God; did I break a mirror or something?' She said weakly as she leaned back in the couch; her head resting on her hand.  
'Why'd you say that?' Callum asked.

'Look at what's happened over the past three weeks!' She exclaimed as she blew out a breath.  
Callum nodded; he was at loss for words before wondering what it would be like if they had met under different circumstances.  
'Is there any chance that he may get off?' Addison suddenly asked quietly.

'Not likely. But your dad does had a way of getting off things like this' Callum explained.  
Addison started crying again and Callum didn't know what do do except hold her to his chest. She wept until she had no more tears to cry, he didn't know how long he held her for; but the next thing he knew was that a blonde haired woman, around Addison's age, was running towards them.

'Oh my God Ads' She said in a slight cockney accent. Callum stood up and allowed the other woman to hug Addison 'Oh my God I'm so sorry. Shhh' She hugged her best friend and stroked her brunette hair.

Callum watched the two women for a moment before turning around and walking back out the house quietly. He smiled at Mel and walked over to his car. He knew that this whole, messed up case was going to get a hundred times worse before it got any better.

It always did.


End file.
